Beginnings and Endings
by Lirenel
Summary: Two sets of drabbles, one taking place before "Under A Swift Sunrise" (the sequel to "Letting Go"), the second taking place after the epilogue. *Any warnings can be found on my user page*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Beginnings and Endings  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**  
****Note: **These are a series of drabbles anticipating and ending my last fanfic, "Under A Swift Sunrise". This first chapter precedes the fic, the second chapter comes after the epilogue. Do _not _read the second chapter unless you have finished "Under A Swift Sunrise", as there _will_ be major spoilers. (I'll post the second chapter before I finish posting "Under A Swift Sunrise".)

Each chapter has 10 drabbles, alternating a scene in Narnia with a scene in our world. They are as in as much chronological order as can be. Enjoy!

* * *

1.

Kinarik of the Seacliffs frowned at the commission in his hand. Not that the design was unsatisfactory; King Edmund had imagined a memorial of simple elegance. It was fitting, an ownerless weapon for each lost warrior. No, Kinarik frowned because he had no material suitable for this. Every metal had a feel, a spirit; yet none in his possession held the proper spirit for those who gave their lives for their king.

Then it came to him like the strike of hammer on anvil. Kinarik turned and went to gather the Council. The time to use the Stone had come.

.

2.

A group of trembling schoolboys cowered in the shadowed shelter. Whimpers echoed as the sound of bombs distantly rattled, but never from two boys, one older and golden, the other younger, darker. They held each other closer than most boys would, but no one would dare tease these two.

Another hit sounded, too close. Peter's hold tightened and Edmund winced. "Need to breathe, Peter."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

A soft laugh. "No, I'm not. You took your time getting here."

A shrug. "Knew you'd wait for me. I'd do the same."

Either could have been the one to say: "Always."

.

3.

Ramandu stood as stone, staring west as the shooting stars rained in the distance. Behind him, the Mountain of Light stood guard; beyond the mountain he felt the darkness grow.

The small hand that held his own tugged softly, and he looked down. Blue eyes stared up at him, and he spoke the grief in his heart. "I cannot maintain this form and guard against Dark Island much longer."

Lilliandil smiled and Ramandu wept inwardly for his little girl. "Don't worry, Papa, you can go. And when I am bigger, I will help you."

His tears fell for her future.

.

4.

Susan's face was pinched as she and Lucy traversed the ruins of Hendon House, calling for their brothers. The tightness in her shoulders only lessoned when the two – dirty but alive – appeared out of the smoke. The four embraced tightly in their relief before regaining composure. Susan, as usual, searched her siblings' faces, reading their thoughts.

Lucy was happy, focused on her brothers. Peter looked tired but relieved, and he stood closer to Edmund than usual.

Edmund, though, was not looking at his siblings. Susan's heart twisted as dark, fierce eyes scanned the school's ruins. She recognized that righteous anger.

.

5.

Rhoop snuck through the corridors, heart pounding. He daren't be found; for his oath's sake, for Argoz who awaited him outside, for those they would meet at the coast. Yet he couldn't leave her without a word.

She was alone, sleeping fitfully, the doctors in another room. His heart clenched at her pale face, which he gently brushed with his fingers. "Carulan." She didn't move, and he tucked his note beneath her pillow. "Farewell, my love. Be healed. Live well." Then he was gone as a ghost.

The next morning, Carulan found the note and her pale face grew grim.

.

6.

Jonathon Pevensie enjoyed having his children home, despite the horrible reason their schools had closed. He'd missed so much when his duty called him away, and perhaps now he could breach the walls with which the four had surrounded themselves.

Then, happily, Edmund entered his study, alone. "Dad?"

"Yes, Eddie?"

"I…I need your help with something."

Jonathon was wary at his nervousness. "What is it?"

Edmund's eyes flitted to the side. "It's…well, don't tell the others…"

With those words wariness fled, replaced by happiness. Whatever it was, whatever was needed, Jonathon would help, because his son had come to _him. _

.

7.

The eyes of the ship's captain narrowed as they stared east. Something was out there, perhaps the mysterious enemy which they sought to apprehend. "Captain?" Turning, the captain looked at the first mate. "Time to eat. Now, don't give me that glare; the Commander will flay me if I don't bring you home safe and healthy."

The captain's mouth twitched. "Very well." As the mate left, the captain let a smile form at the thought of her husband. "I'll be home soon, Turion," she whispered, ignorant of the danger approaching.

Without warning, green enveloped the ship, and all was dark.

.

8.

Lucy thought nothing wrong until Edmund handed her the train ticket. It was an intangible, uneasy feeling. "Ed? What's wrong?"

Edmund glanced around the station. "Do you... think you'll be alright taking the train by yourself?"

Lucy's stomach plummeted and she grabbed his hand. "Edmund, what are you talking about?"

"I'm…not going with you." With a second ticket in hand, he also didn't mean to stay in London. Edmund's eyes solemnly looked into hers. "I'm going to Liverpool. Dad helped me get a place on a merchant ship berthed there."

And Lucy knew her world would never be the same.

.

9.

Caspian strode down the docks, cheerfully greeting the workers as he passed. They were obviously making good progress, and Caspian's grin widened as he saw how close they were to finishing. Even the prow was nearly finished, as a Dryad and Naiad worked together to make the painted figure waterproof.

"Where will you take her first?"

Looking up at Glenstorm, who stood unsteadily on the dock, Caspian gave the general that smile which usually meant the king was about to do something dangerous.

Caspian turned to look at the morning sun. "We're going east," he whispered, and his eyes gleamed.

.

10.

Kostas Michaelides hardly noticed the ship's rocking_,_ his focus fixed on the porridge he stirred, on the prayers he sung, for the ship, the sailors, the young cabin boy working nearby with old, wise eyes. So as danger loomed, he sang to God his people's ancient prayer.

"Our God is refuge and strength, a helper in afflictions which mightily befall us. Therefore shall we not fear when the earth be shaken, nor when the mountains be removed into the heart of the seas. O God, who shall be likened unto Thee? Be Thou not silent, neither be still, O God."

.

* * *

The prayer is a psalm sometimes sung during Eastern Orthodox matins. Our church sang it during the feast of St. Catherine the Great-Martyr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Please, whatever you do, do _not _read this unless you have already read _all _of 'Under a Swift Sunrise'.

All of it.

Seriously, the entire story will be spoiled for you, if you read this set of drabbles before you finish the epilogue.

This is your last warning.

* * *

.

1.

It was the day the _Dawn Treader _would leave Ramandu's Island, and Lilliandil stood at Aslan's Table, its seats now empty. She heard a noise and turned slightly as Caspian joined her. "I hardly wish to leave," he murmured.

"But you must," she answered softly.

"I have already left here so many that I love. Lilly," the tenderness in his voice as he spoke her name caused her to glance up at the face that had become dear to her. He smiled at her sadly, hopefully. "Must I leave _everyone_?"

Lilliandil gave him a smile and a promise, "Not everyone."

.

2.

Despite herself, Helen held her breath when the telegram was delivered. Her husband was home, but the ingrained fear still remained, her heart still beat with dread. Fingers shakily opened the telegram and her eyes scanned the condoling words.

Impossible! Edmund was safe in Cambridge with Lucy. Why, then, was her soul crying?

Helen walked into the living room, and Jonathon stood when he saw her face. "What is it?"

"A mistake. It says Edmund was killed by the enemy when his ship sank."

Helen's world ended when Jonathon paled and fell back onto his chair with a hopeless moan.

.

3.

Turion had never run so fast in his life. Released from his duties as guard as soon as the news came, he raced through the streets while the excited crowd made way for him, recognizing the insignia of the Captain-General.

He didn't notice the crowd, intent on one thing, and one thing only. "Geni! _Geni_!" he shouted, and a figure turned, red hair spilling from beneath a tattered hat. She was home.

He heard his name and then she was in his arms, crying. Laughing with joy, Turion kissed his wife's happy tears and her smiling lips. He was home.

.

4.

Jonathon sat motionless in his chair. He didn't move as his wife screamed and dropped the terrible paper, her hands trembling with shock and then anger. He did not move while every condemnation was spat from Helen's mouth as she realized what he had done, nor when she fled in tears.

He didn't move, even when Susan burst through the front door, asking what was going on. He didn't move as she read the fallen telegram, or as she left, choking back sobs.

Then he was alone; slowly he picked up the telegram, crumpled it in his hand, and wept.

.

5.

Caspian sat there, staring down in awe at the bundle he held. He had no proper words to describe how he felt, looking at this little life. Before, Caspian had been all anxious worry; now he could only feel overwhelming peace, wonder, and love.

"You should go introduce him." Caspian smiled at his exhausted but glowing wife. Nodding, he carefully rose and walked to the room where Glozelle and Mareteya waited.

The two stood, anxious to see the heir long desired by all. Caspian grinned as he introduced his son, with a tinge of melancholy: "This is Edmund. The second."

.

6.

The door had barely shut behind Jones before the despair building up inside Peter began consuming him. He stumbled, the world grey and wet, and he fell back blindly against the stairs. Not here, not yet. With hands and knees in place of feet he scrambled up the stairs, holding everything in. Not here.

Peter stumbled through the hall, pulled open the wardrobe door, fell in against the coats. He turned, slammed the door shut, and he _screamed_, a haunted wail of a beloved name, like one wounded, dying, and perhaps he was because his brother, his _brother _was dead.

.

7.

Eustace stared at the painting in the hallway. His euphoria at being in Narnia, meeting – a much older – Caspian and Lilliandil again, had faded with the night and the realization that he and Jill would be setting off to rescue Prince – Eustace winced– Edmund. Now, looking at the smiling, painted faces of _his _Edmund, and Lucy and Caspian on the _Dawn Treader_, Eustace felt useless. Who was he to be questing like a knight?

But, looking again at the painted memory of his cousin's smile, determination set in and Eustace set his shoulders. _I'll make you proud, Edmund. I promise._

.

8.

Lucy wanted to be angry. He had known. He had _known _before they left Narnia that this would happen. And he hadn't told her, had said goodbye and let her believe (oh, foolishness, foolishness!) she would see him again.

She wanted to hate him, scream at him, tear out the tongue that had _lied _to her. How _dare _he do this, leave them all to mourn and weep!

Lucy wanted to be angry. But she held the knotted rope, remembered that light. She recalled his face, his fear, his acceptance. And there was no place for anger in her heart.

.

9.

Prince Edmund wasn't surprised when Glenna's hand slipped into his. At first, they remained silent; then Edmund spoke. "I fear to meet Father and Mother again. What anguish my failure to break _her _hold has caused them!"

Glenna squeezed his hand. "Yours is no failure, but ours. Even your namesake had to await salvation from others."

He laughed quietly, half-heartedly. "I did always wish to emulate my uncle."

"And so you have, my love. You resisted her at the beginning, then these long four years, captive to the silver throne. He would be proud."

With those words, the sun rose.

.

10.

Was it cold of her to be the first to recover, to smile, to begin to live again? But no, Susan could still feel the ache of her brother's loss. Perhaps it was that she was the first to regain her hope, the first to find Aslan here.

If she told them that, though, Peter would just look at her with dead eyes. Lucy might understand, but she had been through so much, it would be a time before she hoped again.

So Susan would hope for them, even until all hopes were fulfilled and everything made right once more.


End file.
